new crush
by sicko7
Summary: its a new year for brook  and the new boy is her neighbor? she find out she likes the new boy cody will she get him in the end?


New crush

"I think I 'm in love, said Brook as she walked with her best friend Alice. "With who, Alice asked. "With Cody crook in math she smiled. "Why him he's ugly. "No he's like an angel. As they approached Alice's house they said goodbye and hugged. You see Cody was not only in brook's math class but was also her neighbor. Brook slowly approached her front porch when she stopped and saw Cody walking with mike. He waved at her as his pure white teeth smiled. She smiled back her face turned red so she rushed into her house. She ran into her room got out her math book and started to do her homework. Then there was a knock on her door she said "who is it? "It's Cody can I come in please. She jumped up and said s...s...Sure. He entered her room and smiled his blue eyes shined in the light. He flipped his black hair. "Brook I need your help with Mrs. Hernandez's math homework. "Ok brook said but first I m going to get some ice tea want some. Yea that would be awesome he smiled. She ran down stairs to find her on the couch watching TV. "Why didn't you tell me he was coming? Brook said angrily. "I wanted you to be surprised. Brook poured the 2 glasses of ice tea and said "consider me surprised. She went upstairs back to Cody. "Here you go your ice tea. "Thanks ha-ha he laughed. He took a sip of his ice tea and placed it on brooks desk. So what number do you need my help on? Um number 15? "Oh ok brook said nervously. He got up off the floor and sat beside her on her bed. "Is it ok that I m this close to you I 'mean do you feel comfortable? Cody asked. Yeah… she could barley make the words out. She found herself staring into his beautiful blue eyes. "Hey brook can you get me my ice tea it's on your desk "sure .she got up and got his ice tea and for some weird reason on her way back to give Cody his ice tea she tripped. And it went all over Cody. Omg I m so sorry Cody brook said apologetic. "Cold ha-ha its ok brooks. Cody took his shirt off showing his thin athletic body. Let's finish our homework shall we? "Yea brook said trying to stop the drool from running .don't you want to go get another shirt? She asked "nah we will be done soon. And he was right time flashed by and they were done with homework. He picked up his stuff and brook walked him to his house. "Thanks for your help brook. "No problems Cody anytime ill see you later. He gave her a hug he smelled like heaven. "Bye brook see you tomorrow. She walked back to her house and closed the front door with a sigh. So did he ask you out brook's mom asked "no he didn't brook said sadly and went up to her room. The next day at school brook told Alice about the ice tea incident. HA HA she laughed. "Most girls would call you the luckiest girl in school you live next to the hottest boy in school. They started to walk to English when brook heard "HEY BROOK! Cody shouted. "Can I sit next to you at lunch I need to borrow the notes before math. "Yea I guess so Alice? Cody looked at her she looked down took a deep breath and said "sure why not it will be fun looking at two nerds study. Don't mind her meet me at lunch. "Great Cody's eyes glistened in the light lunch came and went and so did the rest of the day. Alice and brook were getting ready to walk home when brook heard "brook can I walk you home. Alice rolled her eyes and said "you two love birds walk home ill take the bus. Love birds? Cody looked puzzled. They began to walk home. "Brook I need to tell you some thing. "Yes Cody She smiled. I… I…I have a girlfriend I 'm sorry if you got the wrong idea. Brooks's heart broke into two oh its ok I didn't get any idea ha-ha just friends… "Yea he answered. "Well see you later. Bye brook said faintly. She ran to her room and slammed the door and yelled I LOVED YOU CODY! 3 weeks passed and brook forgot about Cody breaking her heart but sadly she still had feelings for him. Alice approached her and asked "are you going to the game? "I know you don't want to see Cody and Kathy his girlfriend but its time for you to move on brook. "Alice you don't understand how much I liked him but your right I have to let go ill be there. Alice smiled "good. As they day passed brook found her self getting ready for the game and so was Cody he got in his football uniform he headed for the game. Brook got to the game and was sitting in the bleachers. Cody saw her and waved she waved back and turned her head. Kathy came out in her little cheerleading uniform taped Cody and kissed him brook began to cry she was broken. As fast as the game started it ended. Everyone was screaming Cody! Cody won the game! Cody ran to Kathy to find her making out with Aaron the kicker. Cody was pissed he started to yell he broke up with Kathy and started to walk home. Cody! Brook shouted. But he didn't hear her a few days passed and it was time for the winter snow ball brook was bored as usual in math when Cody said "pissss piss brook then he passed a note saying are you going to the winter snowball. She sent it back saying no sorry have lots of homework. He gave it back saying I wish you were. That made brook think does Cody like me? As the day went on Cody walked brook home and he asked her are you sure you can't go? Brook looked down and answered "Yea I 'm sure. Ok that sucks he answered bye Cody... she ran to her room and laid on her bed and thought of all the fun she would have with Cody" screw homework I' m going to that dance and I 'm going to get Cody. Brook quickly put on her blue silk dress. Did her hair and make up and drove to the dance. She entered the auditorium people gasped but she ignored the comments and tried to find Cody. Then she saw him she walked to him and tapped him on the shoulder "excuse me I'm looking for a Mr. Cody and I just cant find him "well that's me he said as he turned slowly." and O MY GOD BROOK? You look great I thought u weren't coming what made you change your mind "I forgot something in math class. "what? "This brook slowly moves in for a kiss and kissed Cody's soft lips and for the rest of the night Cody and brook danced and finally brook got the boy.

The End


End file.
